Costumbre
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Neal & Candy]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Ella bien sabía que su matrimonio no era más que rutina con tenues tintes de pasión y arrebato. Algo que debía desbordar amor, no era otra cosa más que papeles, costumbre... y deseo. CAPÍTULO 6 UP. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**COSTUMBRE.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 1 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

*** Llegas tarde. ***

La voz de la mujer era suave.

Aquellas palabras estaban lejos de ser un reproche, aunque el moreno no sabría descifrar la razón de la observación que le hacía su esposa.

*** Hay mucho trabajo. ***

Neal se deshizo el nudo de la corbata para luego despojarse de sus formales ropas hasta quedar solo en bóxers.

Sin decir más o siquiera mirar a la mujer en su cama, se metió bajo las cobijas.

*** Buenas noches. ***

Murmuró él y sin más, le dio la espalda a la dama para tratar de dormir.

Candy dobló las cejas entre enojada y triste; esta no era la vida que él le había prometido.

_""¡Me casé con él huyendo de la soledad y estoy peor que antes!.""_

Pensaba la rubia, estrujando con fuerza las cobijas, aun sentada en su lado de la cama.

Se sentía sola. Cuando aceptó casarse con ese hombre, debía admitir, lo hizo porque tenía miedo de quedarse sola. ¿Y para qué?. . . ¿para estar todo el día sola en casa porque su marido estaba muy ocupado con sus negocios?. Negocios que por cierto últimamente no iban muy bien y eso había empeorado la situación que ya de por si era tensa.

Peor era que el heredero Leagan llegara a altas horas de la noche y ni siquiera tuviese la delicadeza de disculpase por la hora de llegada o le regalara un mísero beso. . .

_""Sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada!.""_

Candy se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba temblando ligeramente sin saber si de ira o tristeza, aguantando las lágrimas.

Pero la mujer no aguantó más y, arrojando a un lado las cobijas, abandonó la cama. No estaba dispuesta a dormir junto a ese hombre, ¡no!. Y sin decir nada, envuelta en un fuerte enojo, Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Neal abrió los ojos; ahora no podría dormir en toda la noche, no si ella no estaba a su lado compartiendo el lecho. Pero no la detuvo y no iría por ella. No por orgullo, simplemente no quería discutir con su esposa. . . no otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De nuevo con un NEAL*CANDY.

Esta pareja me encanta, aunque nunca quedaron juntos. Insisto, Candy debió quedarse, al menos, con Neal, por ello es que terminé haciendo este fic que está. . . intrigante, triste, pero sobre todo, intenso.

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 08 de Noviembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**COSTUMBRE.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 2 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

Se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeando su pequeña cintura y clavando el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la rubia, desplegando suaves besos en la cremosa piel.

Candy ni siquiera dijo algo, tan solo se agitó entre los brazos del moreno y se alejó de él sin decir nada.

*** ¿Qué pasa?. ***

*** Nada!. ***

Neal torció la boca y se llevó las manos a la frente, masajeando las sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que venía.

*** Escucha, amor, créeme que no tengo ganas de discutir. ***

*** Pero no soy yo la que llega tarde a casa y!. . . ¡y te ignora!. ***

La mujer terminó gritándole a su marido, más la voz se le quebró en la última palabra.

Neal sonrió. ¿Era ese el problema?. Se acercó nuevamente a su esposa, tomándola entre sus brazos a pesar de los palmoteos de ella que seguía empecinada.

*** Perdóname!. *** _Le dijo él, acariciándole suavemente la espalda mientras sus labios volvían a recorrerle dulcemente el cuello. *** Créeme que lo que más quiero es estar contigo. . . besarte, acariciarte. . . ¡hacerte el amor!. ***

La voz del muchacho se le antojó sensual y Candy se derritió bajo su abrazo; perdió fuerza, perdió voluntad y terminó por abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, como un naufrago a una tabla sobre el mar.

Y es que la rubia en verdad necesitaba hallar una razón para seguir adelante.

_""Necesito mantenerme a flote.""_

Candice cerró los ojos, perdiendo toda voluntad. Necesitaba a ese hombre para sentirse viva, para sentirse necesitada y que la soledad no la devorase.

*** Te necesito, Neal…. ¡hagamos el amor!. ***

La voz de la rubia emergió en una súplica, sorprendiendo al moreno. Ella nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

Neal la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación donde la recostó sobre la cama. La miró un instante; un lindo e intenso carmín le coloreaba las mejillas y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas brillaban expectantes, ansiosos. . . y él ardió en deseo con solo verla. . .

Con rápida brusquedad, el muchacho se deshizo de la molesta corbata y luego el saco y la camisa, mostrando su estilizado pecho. Candy se estremeció con solo verlo; tal vez él nunca fue muy atlético, pero, aun así, ahora le parecía tan varonil.

Suspiró anhelante. . . un delicioso cosquilleo la recorrió al sentir sobre su cuerpo las toscas manos de su esposo, primero delineando los contornos de su figura, luego posándose sobre cada uno de sus senos, palpándolos, apretándolos con delicadeza.

*** Ahh, Neal!. . . ***

El gemido que escapó de los labios femeninos estaba cargado de pasión, de excitación y eso disparó la desesperación del muchacho, quien, ya sin delicadeza, despojó de sus ropas a la mujer. Pronto, Candy se hallaba en ropa interior ante su esposo.

*** ¡Divina!. ***

Lo escuchó apenas en un murmullo poco antes de que él se posara sobre ella para continuar recorriendo su cuerpo y desplegando caricias.

Las manos de Neal viajaron de la cintura a las piernas de la rubia, sintiendo la suavidad, la calidez y los escalofríos que esto le provocaba a la chica.

*** Oh, Neal, cariño!. . . ***

Candy, entusiasmada, buscó los labios del moreno, iniciando un beso desesperado, casi brusco y lleno de excitación; sus lenguas pronto participaron en el juego. El joven Leagan se sentó sobre la cama, a su vez, sentando sobre sus caderas a la rubia, todo sin romper la deliciosa unión de sus labios.

Las manos de Neal no pudieron quedarse quietas y volvieron a recorrer los contornos femeninos, posándose nuevamente sobre los redondos pechos de su compañera sin dejar de besarla. Candy se aferró a él, pegando sus cuerpos todo cuanto podía y sintiendo el bulto que se formaba bajo los pantalones del muchacho y que se rozaba contra su intimidad, aun cubierta por los largos bloomers.

Neal no pudo más y terminó por arrancar lo que quedaba de la ropa de su mujer; la suya misma no tuvo mejor suerte.

Por fin, desnudos frente a frente, en una noche donde ya no importaba nada y nada se interponía entre ellos, ni sus respectivos y absorbentes trabajos, no más peleas, no más abstinencia.

Él miraba a la rubia con admiración. Candy era sin duda todo un encanto. . . uno muy sensual. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve, tal como lo decía su apellido; esos cabellos como rayitos de sol y sus ojos. . . Dios, sus ojos. . .

_""Esmeralda. . . tanto o más bellos que esa gema.""_

Pensaba el moreno, una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

*** ¿Qué?. ***

Preguntó ella, divertida con la inusual situación. ¿A caso no estaban en medio de una desenfrenada entrega?.

*** ¡Te quiero!. ***

Candy lo miró sorprendida para luego sonreír con ternura.

*** Y yo a ti!. ***

Le dijo. . . y no mentía. Quería a ese hombre, había aprendido a quererlo y mucho. . . pero no lo amaba.

Neal amplió su sonrisa, una triste. . . él lo sabía, que ella no lo amaba, pero no le importó. Igual la besó con pasión, igual la acarició con ansiedad, igual sus labios se deslizaron hasta sus pechos, besando, lamiendo, succionando con desesperación los rosados pezones.

*** Ohh, Neaall!. . . ***

Candy se arqueó gozosa, enredando los dedos en los cabellos de su esposo, pegándolo más a sus senos para dejar que bebiese de ellos, sin querer ni pretender que esos labios dejasen de quemarle la piel de aquella manera.

La lengua del moreno jugó un rato con los pezones femeninos, dejándolos sensibles y erguidos. Y aunque le hubiese encantado seguir probando aquellos encantos, bajó por el cuerpo de su compañera, dejando un camino de besos que dejó huella por el vientre, la cadera y que terminó en la intimidad femenina, donde el muchacho no esperó más y de inmediato se lanzó al ataque. . . besando, lamiendo y separando los pliegues para luego hundir la lengua todo cuanto podía.

*** Ne-Neal. . . más, si!, máass!. . . ***

Él sonrió al escuchar a su esposa y, entusiasmado, sus labios se dedicaron de lleno al botoncito que coronaba el sexo femenino; hinchado, pequeño. . .

_""¡Hermoso!.""_

El heredero Leagan lamió un par de veces para después aprisionar el clítoris entre sus labios, como pinzas y succionar con fuerza, arrancando gemidos y gritos de placer por parte de su compañera.

*** Neal. . . ya, por favor, ya!. . . ***

Le decía ella entre gemidos.

Y el moreno bien sabía que es lo que ella deseaba, pero antes él quería torturarla un poco, así que succionó con fuerza y sin frenarse un solo instante.

La rubia se arqueó ante el placer, estremeciéndose gracias a los traviesos labios de su esposo sobre su piel. Respiraba agitada entre los tantos besos que compartía con el moreno y las ansiosas caricias que este desplegaba sobre su divino cuerpo.

*** E-eres un. . . atrevido!. . . ***

*** Ja, ja, ¡sé que te gusta!. ***

Candy hizo un puchero ante aquellas palabras, pero la linda y juguetona sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho la hizo sonreír también, más dicha expresión se convirtió en sorpresa al sentir como los dedos de su marido hurgaban en su sexo, hundiéndose en su mojada y cálida intimidad.

*** Neal, Neal!. ***

La mujer se aferró a los hombros de su esposo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

*** Lo ves, ¡te gusta!. ***

*** Por favor. . . ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. . . ¡te necesito!. ***

Neal Leagan sonrió casi con ternura al tiempo en que acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de su compañera.

*** Más de un mes!. ***

Susurró él sin poder apartar la mirada del bello rostro de su esposa.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente pues sus sentimientos por ella eran genuinos e intensos. El moreno le dio un corto beso antes de alejarse ligeramente de ella tan solo para acomodarse entre las largas y torneadas piernas femeninas.

Candy ayudó al separar totalmente sus extremidades, mostrando su sexo al único hombre con derecho a ello. . . su esposo. . . Neal Leagan.

El joven quedó idiotizado por un momento ante la excitante imagen; se relamió los labios y sin más, tomó su pene duro y caliente, ansioso por clavarse en la mujer. . . y así fue. . .

Neal presionó lentamente, disfrutando del momento, de la estrechez de Candy. . . de su calidez. . . de su compañía y su cariño. Y pensando en todo esto, el muchacho fue penetrando poco a poco a su mujer hasta estar totalmente clavado en ella.

*** Ohhh!, Neaall!. . . ***

La rubia se arqueó llena de gozo y llena de él.

De inmediato el ir y venir de las caderas tomó fuerza. Hacía tiempo que no estaban así; por sus discusiones, por sus desacuerdos. Quizá por ello ahora estaban desesperados.

El moreno se aferró a la cintura de la chica y la embistió casi con salvajismo, sin darle ningún tipo de tregua. Fuerte, desesperado, le daba duro y cuanto podía, haciéndola gritar y gemir cada vez que su pene tocaba el fondo. Y también la mujer buscaba ese pedazo de carne caliente, elevando las caderas cada vez que el pene parecía alejarse de ella y salir.

La cama rechinaba ante la fuerza de aquel acto y el heredero Leagan estaba tan entusiasmado y excitado que sujetó las hermosas y blancas piernas, flexionándolas hasta que las rodillas rozaban los redondos senos, aplastando a su amante con su propio cuerpo, teniendo así más comodidad y mejor acceso para penetrar a la bella dama.

*** Más. . . Más, cariño, no pares!. ***

Exigía ella entre besos, disfrutando del roce entre su sexo y el de su marido.

Luego, las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y más fuertes.

Hacía calor, era sofocante, pero quería más. . . necesitaba más. Y Neal la complació al mover las caderas con desesperación, metiendo y sacando su pene del sexo cálido y húmedo.

El moreno la hizo llegar al éxtasis; un delicioso cosquilleo nació en el vientre de Candy y en un instante esa sensación se desbordó, convirtiéndose en un orgasmo devastador que la hizo gritar su placer.

*** Oh, ahh, Ne-Neal!. . . aahhh!. . . ***

Candy se aferró a su amante al tiempo en que sus pulsaciones internas exprimían deliciosa y tortuosamente la verga del muchacho, obligándolo a tener su propio éxtasis.

El hombre se arqueó lleno de placer, clavándose todavía más en la vagina de su esposa. Solo un ronco gemido fue la prueba del orgasmo que venció al muchacho, quien se corrió deliciosamente en el interior de su mujer.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Compartían cortos y tiernos besos, aun entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas y cansadas.

Él aun clavado en ella, sin intensiones de abandonar ese lugar que era suyo, solo suyo.

Candy lo miraba fijamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. El sexo con él era maravilloso, así que había decidido basar su matrimonio con él en eso, en el sexo. No más discusiones, no más desacuerdos, no más noches solitarias. . . solo placer, lujuria y pasión.

*** ¡Te amo, Candy!. ***

Pero las palabras de su esposo la trajeron a la realidad, haciéndola sentir culpable. Peor aun cuando la rubia no podía corresponder a sus palabras.

Pero a él no le importó. Neal le sonrió para luego besarla con todo su amor. . . y meció las caderas, deslizándose suavemente en ella, tratando de relajarla y relajarse, porque por esta noche no podía más.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me gusta mucho imaginarme a esta pareja en la intimidad.

Aunque creo que hubo mucha ternura. Bueno, el anime no me deja escribir algo más fuerte, me es difícil ^v^.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sayadiva64**. Aqui lemon. Espero te guste.

**Lord Mortensen.** Muchas gracias. Ojalá que la espera no haya sido larga. Voy a checar porque en la web no se ve bien el fic.

**Priss.** Aquí está el lemon. Y el capítulo está un poco más extenso.

**Lucy-arch**. Creo que Neal si llegó a quererla. Espero que te guste este lemon.

**Hzjzjjz.** Ojalá te guste esta historia. Más adelante habrá más.

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 08 de Noviembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**COSTUMBRE.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 3 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

Candy estaba en el jacuzzi, relajándose después de un agitado día de trabajo en el hospital.

Recordaba. . . todo lo que había cambiado desde que se convirtió en la esposa de Neal Leagan. . . pudo trabajar nuevamente en el hospital Johana y al pertenecer a una familia tan importante, no la obligaban a tomar guardia en las noches.

_""Aunque a veces las hago con tal de escapar de esta casa.""_

Pensaba. Suspirando y cerrando los ojos poco después. Recordando cómo es que terminó casándose con ese hombre. . .

Neal había ido a dar al hospital a causa del agotamiento y la poca alimentación. Candy fue a verlo a petición del padre del muchacho. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al moreno y este, más serio y humilde que nunca, volvía a pedirle matrimonio.

Sin mencionar que todo ese cansancio era porque estaba trabajando en la empresa de su padre. . . como un simple empleado, tan solo para agradarle a la rubia.

Candice creyó que esa no era más que otra de las trampas del joven heredero para obtener lo que él quería. Pero ese brillo en sus ojos chocolate. . .

_""¡Era real!.""_

Ante aquel descubrimiento, Candy decidió que ella no quería hacer infeliz a ese hombre. . . como Terry lo había hecho con ella. Quizás debía darse esa oportunidad e intentarlo; podría funcionar.

Sobra decir que la chica se arrepintió enormemente la primera noche. . . su noche de bodas. La rubia simplemente no pudo cumplirle al muchacho aquella vez, lo que hizo de su matrimonio un verdadero infierno. Discusiones, celos. . . fue horrible!. Hasta que una noche ella simplemente cedió, si, cedió a las caricias, a los besos; ella necesitaba sentirse amada, y Neal. . . él realmente la amaba, la necesitaba.

Aquella noche fue casi irreal para ambos. Él alcanzando un sueño que ya creía imposible, y ella. . . olvidándose de toda la soledad y la tristeza, tan solo para volverse adicta al toque de ese hombre, a su cuerpo y a las noches de pasión junto a él.

Candy descubrió que la intimidad son su esposo la hacía olvidarse de todo, llenándola de un placer que la elevaba al mismísimo paraíso.

**.**

**.**

La rubia se abrazó a sí misma, estremeciéndose de tan solo recordar las noches compartidas con ese hombre; la temperatura en el baño subió. La rubia no sabía si era por el agua caliente o las burbujas haciendo a su piel estremecer.

Sonrió. No podía ser que se encendiera en deseo con tan solo rememorar los momentos con el moreno.

Candy frotó su cuerpo.

Pero no todo era solo sexo entre ellos. Neal realmente había cambiado. Cuando aceptó casarse con él, lo primero que el hombre hizo fue invitarla a cenar con su familia para anunciar su boda. Sobra decir que la idea le desagradó a la rubia, más lo que ella no esperaba era que el chico se confesase culpable, incluyendo a su hermana, de todas las malas jugadas que hicieron ver a Candy como una mala chica. . . especialmente la trampa en que la acusaron de robar las joyas de Elisa y de la señora Leagan.

Y aunque su futura suegra no cambió su trato hacia Candy, a la pecosa le gustó el detalle. No importaba que aquello hubiese ocurrido hace tantos años. . . el que su nombre fuese limpiado, ese y muchos detalles más, la convencieron de que Neal realmente había cambiado, o quizás. . .

*** Ese amor que dice sentir por mí. . . es lo que lo ha hecho madurar. ***

Susurró para sí la joven de dorados cabellos; una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Pensaba . . . que al menos ahora no se arrepentía de haberse casado con el heredero Leagan. De hecho, debía admitir que le había tomado cariño. Si. . . lo quería, se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba.

*** No imagino una vida sin él. . . sinceramente. ***

La mujer suspiró al tiempo en que hundía un poco más su níveo cuerpo en el jacuzzi.

Sus propias palabras le borraron del rostro la dulce sonrisa. . . ella bien sabía que su matrimonio se estaba basando en la costumbre, y eso la asustaba, porque a pesar de sus sentimientos por el muchacho, su relación no era más que rutina con tenues tintes de pasión y arrebato. No quería que algo que debía desbordar amor, no fuese otra cosa más que papeles, costumbre. . . y deseo.

Candy también sabía que lastimaba a Neal porque cada vez que él le decía que la amaba, ella no podía decirle lo mismo.

*** Quizá por ello se encierra en el trabajo y no llega hasta bien entrada noche. . . evitándome. ***

La rubia se irguió sobre el agua y la espuma.

Estaba harta de la distancia que su esposo había puesto entre ellos. . . ¡ la lastimaba !. Ella añoraba su compañía, su toque. . . lo necesitaba. No quería sentirse sola y él era como la tabla a la que se aferraba para no ahogarse.

*** ¡Decidido!. Hoy, cuando llegues a casa, te llevarás una gran sorpresa, Neal Leagan!. . . una muy grata. ***

Con estas palabras, Candy abandonó las relajantes aguas, dispuesta a preparar todo para la llegada de su esposo.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Candy necesitaba un momento para meditar, ¿no creen?.

Lo importante aquí, es la decisión que la rubia tomó después de reflexionar. . . más lemon ^0^.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sayadiva64.** Estaba inspirada. Espero que este tercer capítulo también te guste.

. Gracias. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo te agrade, aunque no sea lemon.

**Kellyelin.** Hi. Are you reading this fic? Thank you so much. I hope you´ll enjoy it, in spite of language.

**Lucy-arch.** Agradezco mucho tus comentarios sobre mis fics y mi forma de escribir. Ojalá leas nuevamente este fic; me encantará recibir tus reviews.

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 08 de Noviembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**COSTUMBRE.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 4 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

Apenas llegó a casa, Neal se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sofá. ¡Dios!, estaba agotado.

Los negocios estaban mejorando, pero aun había muchas cosas por hacer. Ser un hombre responsable y exitoso era muy pesado, realmente. Pero por ella, por ser digno de su esposa, por Candy. . .

*** Lo hago con gusto. ***

Susurró para sí, buscando con la mirada a su rubia mujer.

_""Habrá tenido guardia nocturna.""_

El Leagan torció la boca ante tal pensamiento.

Odiaba esas guardias pues no podía estar con ella, dormir juntos. . . hacerle el amor.

Convencido de que no compartiría el lecho con su esposa esa noche, grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a su habitación y encontrar a Candy sobre la cama. . . desnuda. Sus blancos dedos hundidos en su cálido sexo, profiriendo sutiles gemidos mientras su mano izquierda oprimía con frenesí uno de sus senos.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pezones duros por la excitación y sus rubios cabellos ligeramente alborotados, pero sueltos, cayendo sobre sus frágiles hombros. Toda su linda figura estaba bañada en sudor.

*** ¡¿Can, Candy?!. ***

El moreno la miraba sorprendido. Nunca, jamás la había visto así.

La rubia notó la presencia de su esposo; una linda sonrisa le adornó el rostro mientras dejaba de darse placer y se arrodillaba sobre la cama, mostrando su exquisito cuerpo, carente de toda prenda. Neal se relamió los labios y comenzó a sudar.

*** Te esperaba!. *** _Le dijo ella, dedicándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas que lo reconfortaban, pero la imagen frente suyo le quitaba el aliento._ *** ¡Ven!. ***

La voz de la rubia, más sutil y tierna, emergió en un susurro mientras le extendía una de sus delicadas manos.

*** Te necesito!. ***

Aquella fue casi una orden para el moreno, pues, presuroso, deshizo el nudo de su corbata, despojándose de esta y de la camisa, mostrando su torso.

Bastaron un par de pasos para estar junto a la mujer, estrechándola con ansiedad, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y besándola casi con desesperación, necesidad.

Las manos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, reconociéndose, rememorando la textura de la piel. Más las pequeñas manos de la rubia fueron más allá; se posaron sobre los pantalones del muchacho, palpando sin más el bulto que ya se marcaba bajo estos.

*** Candy, ¿qué?!. . . ***

Neal rompió uno de los tantos besos que compartían ante la fuerte sorpresa de que su esposa tomase la iniciativa y lo tocase de esa manera.

*** Shuu, tranquilo. *** _Le decía ella, mirándolo fijamente y acariciándole la mejilla izquierda._ *** Esta vez deja que sea yo quien te brinde placer. ***

Apenas dijo esto, Candy reinició su tarea de deshacerse de los pantalones de su marido. Lo hizo con tal tranquilidad que el hombre se mordía el labio inferior y se moría de ansiedad.

A ella parecía gustarle torturarlo, pues lentamente, deslizó el zipper e introdujo una de sus suaves manos, acariciando el duro y erecto pene de su compañero, haciéndolo gemir roncamente. Candy lo besó mientras seguía haciendo magia con su mano.

Sus lenguas pronto comenzaron un juego propio, aumentando lujuria a la situación. Pero ambos necesitaban más, especialmente el moreno. Candy lo sabía bien, lo entendió al sentir como la virilidad de su marido crecía y se endurecía más ante su toque.

_""Debe estar sufriendo.""_

Pensaba ella, ligeramente divertida por la tortura que, sin querer, le estaba infringiendo a su compañero. Así que, decidida, la mujer tomó el borde de los pantalones, bajándolos junto con la ropa interior, hasta las rodillas de su dueño.

Arrodillada, admirando frente a ella la erguida espina del muchacho. Candy nunca supo explicar la atracción que aquel miembro viril ejercía sobre ella, pero igual ahora ya no importaba. Candy solo hizo lo que más deseaba en ese momento; acarició suavemente aquel pedazo de carne y luego lo llevó a su boca, succionando con placer.

*** Ahh, Candy. . . Candy!. . . ***

Neal no podía reprimir los gemidos de gozo. No era muy común que su esposa le hiciera ese tipo de "trabajos", quizá por ello adoraba cada vez que lo hacía.

La rubia pronto consiguió un ritmo enloquecedor en el que lamía la punta del pene y luego lo introducía cuanto podía en su boca, succionando, mientras sus manos amasaban los testículos que sostenían el dulce que en ese momento ella disfrutaba.

El chico la miraba fijamente, apretando los dientes para soportar el placer cada vez que ella succionaba la punta de su miembro, mientras él le acariciaba y le desordenaba el cabello, disfrutando la imagen de su linda esposa, atendiéndolo de aquella manera tan. . . dedicada y deliciosa.

Pero el moreno no pudo más contra aquel tortuoso deleite, así que, sin más, alejó su hombría de los desesperados labios de su compañera.

_""¡Un poco más!.""_

Pensaba la rubia, mientras estiraba los brazos, tratando de alcanzar el dulce que le estaban negando. Sin embargo, el muchacho ya tenía en mente algo más intenso y placentero.

Con la desesperación que le otorgaba la excitación a tope, Neal sujetó a la mujer con cierta brusquedad, recostándola sobre el lecho.

*** Neal?!. ***

*** No puedo más, Candy. ¡Te necesito ahora, te necesito ya!. ***

La voz del joven emergió ronca, delatando todo el deseo que de ella tenía.

Sin poder esperar más, el muchacho tomó su hombría y comenzó a frotar la punta de esta contra la delicada línea vaginal, como delineando el camino de amor que estaba por tomar.

*** ¡ Neal !. ***

La voz de su esposa le sonó tan dulce y ansiosa, que el heredero Leagan no pudo resistir más y de un solo empujón, clavó en ella la mitad de su pene.

*** Aahh, Ssiii!. . . ***

Candy se arqueó al sentirlo dentro suyo. Sentirse amoldada a él, tan llena de ese pedazo de carne viva. . .

_""Caliente y grueso. . . duro!.""_

¡ Dios !, de solo pensarlo la rubia se mojaba más, facilitando que la verga de su esposo se deslizara dentro de ella.

El joven permaneció quieto por un rato, pero la lujuria fue insoportable al sentir la humedad de la mujer. Así que, pocos instantes después, el moreno comenzó a agitar las caderas, adelante y atrás, embistiendo a la chica casi con demencia; retirando su virilidad sin sacarla por completo del mojado sexo, para luego, clavarse totalmente en ella con fuerza.

*** Delicioso!. . . ***

Susurró el muchacho, apretando los dientes en un intento por retener los roncos gemidos. Y es que la imagen de su esposa bajo su cuerpo era todo un deleite.

Sus redondos senos rebotando cada vez que él golpeaba su pelvis contra la de ella, su rostro matizado en rojo y lo mejor. . . el tenerla atrapada bajo su cuerpo, con las piernas totalmente separadas, entregándose a él sin condiciones y restregando su sexo contra el suyo, ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sino todo lo contrario.

Candy estaba deseosa, necesitada realmente y rogando por más de aquel contacto; más del pene masculino que se zambullía en su interior para llenarla y calmar un poco todo el fuego de la pasión que la quemaba. . . o tal vez, el ser embestida una y otra vez solo incrementaba la excitación de la mujer.

*** Ohh, Neal. . . más!. . . más!. . . ***

La rubia se aferró a su esposo, cruzando sus brazos detrás del cuello del muchacho, y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, impidiéndole sacar más de un tercio de esa deliciosa barra de carne. Aquello fue demasiado intenso para ambos.

La rubia no pudo más, el cosquilleo en su sexo le advertía que esto no duraría más. . . y así fue. . .

*** Ahh, Ne, Neal!. . . aahhh!. . . ***

La mujer no podía dejar de jadear ante el deliciosamente insoportable orgasmo resultado de las continuas embestidas de su marido.

Las contracciones del sexo femenino fueron intensas y por ello el moreno no pudo hacer nada para resistirlas. El Leagan tan solo pudo penetrar un par de veces más a su mujer, antes de arquearse y terminar rendido al éxtasis, llenando con abundante esperma la vagina de la rubia.

**.**

**.**

Jadeos y dos respiraciones agitadas llenaron la habitación.

Tendidos en la cama, dos amantes con los cuerpos entrelazados se negaban a deshacer su unión. Se miraban fijamente, sonriéndose mientras compartían cortos besos.

*** Eso fue. . . ¡maravilloso!. . . ya lo extrañaba. ***

Decía Neal, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

*** L-lo siento, yo. . . debí ser más comprensiva. . . por favor, ¡no peleemos más!. ***

El joven sonrió al escucharla. Le había robado las palabras.

Salió lentamente de ella, disfrutando del roce entre sus sexos. La estrechó con suavidad, pero la mantuvo tan pegada a él, lo más que podía.

*** ¡Te amo!. ***

Le susurró, mirándola fijamente. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

*** Y yo a ti!. ***

Neal sonrió lleno de felicidad. Era la primera vez que ella correspondía a sus palabras y le decía que lo amaba.

La llenó de cortos y efusivos besos, incapaz de ocultar su alegría.

Candy rió ante las caricias y los besos de su compañero, divertida con su reacción, pero igual feliz.

Ella quería a Neal, y mucho. Sabía muy bien que ya no podría vivir sin él, no importaba que no sintiera amor por él. Con tal de verlo feliz, una mentirita blanca. . . estaba bien.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Este capítulo estuvo muy. . . intenso.

Sé que algunos consideran que es cruel que Candy le mienta a Neal, pero, hey. . . al menos no está sola ¬¬'. Y ni se imaginan lo que se viene. . . ja, ja, ja –risa maléfica-.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sayadiva64.** Tienes razón. Candy debe dejar el recuerdo de Terry, pues es algo que ya no puede ser. Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic.

**Priss.** Es difícil hacer un lemon de Candy, por eso hay mucha miel de repente. La razón de que no pueda amar a Neal como a sus anteriores amores, es la razón por la que se quedó sola en el anime T_T.

**Lucy-arch.** Mucho picante, ojalá te guste. Las reflexiones ayudan un poco a la trama, aunque yo prefiero el lemon ^^.

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 08 de Noviembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**COSTUMBRE.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 5 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

Iba del brazo de su esposo; una inda sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

Todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, le comentaban que lucía radiante y verdaderamente hermosa aquella noche. Candy llevaba un vestido único en su diseño, regalo de aniversario de Neal, que se ajustaba a su cintura y después caía ampliamente por su cuerpo. Sus dorados cabellos sueltos caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros y espalda, dándole un aire menos infantil.

Sin embrago, el moreno la notó nerviosa, por lo que la atrajo a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído. . .

*** ¿Pasa algo?. ***

La rubia se sonrojó ante las sensaciones que en ella provocaba el aliento de su compañero chocando contra su oreja.

*** N-no, es solo que. . . hacía tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta. ***

La mujer se giró y rozó fugazmente sus labios con los de su marido; sorprendiéndolo gratamente con ese beso.

*** ¿Quieres bailar?. ***

Le preguntó el Leagan, luciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, feliz por los mimos de su esposa.

Candy aceptó, caminando con él hacia la pista. Pronto comenzaron a deslizar los pies al ritmo de un waltz.

*** Eres muy bueno para esto, Neal. ***

*** Tu también, amor. ***

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada mientras una nerviosa sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

*** ¿Sa, sabes?, yo quiero decirte. . . ***

La rubia tartamudeo un poco. Era claro que los nervios la estaban dominando. Pero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y tomó el valor para decir lo que la tenía en ese estado, más alguien los interrumpió en ese momento. . .

*** Neal, Candy!. . . ¡qué bueno que hayan venido!. ***

Elisa Leagan aparecía ante ellos, interrumpiendo su baile. La chica venía acompañada de un caballero ya de edad, quien al parecer estaba interesado en invertir en el banco de Chicago, del cual, Neal era el presidente.

*** Será un placer hablar de negocios con usted, señor Roberts. *** _El moreno sonrió forzado. Justo ahora que disfrutaba de un agradable momento con su esposa, este hombre venía de la nada y lo interrumpía._ *** Lo siento, Candy, no demoraré mucho. ***

*** Oh, descuida hermano, yo le haré compañía. ***

Neal torció la boca ante las palabras de Elisa; eso era lo que le preocupaba. Conocía muy bien a su hermana como para saber que ella era capaz de hacerle cualquier tipo de daño a Candy, aun a pesar de ser ahora su cuñada.

*** No tardo!. ***

Susurró él, como tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia, pero también para advertirle a la castaña de no intentar nada.

Elisa fingió una sonrisa, sujetando la mano de la joven rubia para guiarla a otra habitación.

*** Ven, Candy. . . quiero que veas a alguien. ***

*** ¿A quién, si se puede saber?. ***

*** Oh, una amistad que no ves hace mucho. ***

Candy se preguntaba de quien podría tratarse. Quizás era Patty, después de todo, ella era amable con Elisa. Si, podría decirse que eran amigas.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la rubia, le hacía mucha ilusión ver a Patty después de tanto tiempo. Más la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando, al entrar al que debía ser el despacho del señor Leagan, descubrió que no era Patty quien la esperaba. . .

*** ¡¿T-Terry?!. ***

El joven giró al escuchar su nombre. Sintió un vuelco al verla después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba más hermosa. Definitivamente los años le habían sentado muy bien; veía más curvas en su frágil cuerpo y los rasgos infantiles habían dado paso a rasgos un poco más maduros. En pocas palabras, Candy era ya toda una mujer.

Elisa sonrió ante el efecto que el encuentro causó en ambos, especialmente en la rubia.

*** Los dejo a solas para que platiquen con tranquilidad. ***

Dicho esto, la castaña se retiró, dejando a la pareja en la incómoda soledad.

*** Amm, ¿cómo has estado, Terry?. ***

*** ¡Te he extrañado como no tienes idea!. ***

La mujer dobló la boca en un vano intento por fingir una sonrisa. Ese no era el rumbo que debía tomar la conversación.

Candy estaba confundida. Le agradaba ver a Terry después de más de tres años, pero por alguna razón se sentía incomoda. La Candy de antes no hubiese dudado en acercarse lo más posible a él y tomarlo de las manos, sonreírle con todo su amor. . . pero ahora. . .

_""No puedo, nada de eso me nace.""_

Pensaba la rubia, mientras se preguntaba la razón.

*** Y, dime. . . ¿qué te trajo a Chicago?. ***

El joven se acercó a ella. Por cada paso que él daba, la chica retrocedía uno. Simplemente quería mantener una distancia prudente con ese hombre.

*** Tu, Candy. . . ¡he venido por ti!. ***

La rubia sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo por culpa de aquellas palabras para luego latir con desesperación.

*** ¿De, de qué hablas?. Por si no lo sabías, Terry, ahora soy una mujer casada!. ***

El pelilargo apretó los dientes con tremendo enojo.

*** Precisamente por eso es que vine, ¡para liberarte de ese estúpido matrimonio y llevarte conmigo!. ***

La mujer cubrió su boca con sus pequeñas manos, tratando de ahogar la sorpresa.

Ahora entendía los motivos de Elisa para reunirla con su ex. No era para cumplirle la ilusión de verlo y conversar amenamente, sino para causarle problemas con Neal. Esta vez, la castaña había cruzado la línea de la mala voluntad y se pasaba al lado de la maldad y la perversión. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo que lastimaba a su hermano, con tal de perjudicarla?. Definitivamente, esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza.

*** E-escucha, Terry, no sé qué te haya dicho Elisa, pero mi matrimonio está muy bien y. . . ***

*** ¡Mentira!. ***

Gritó él, acorralándola contra la pared y sujetándola bruscamente por los hombros. Terry estaba cegado por los celos y la ira.

¿Cómo podía ella decir que todo estaba bien?. ¿Acaso se olvidó tan fácil de las maldades que Neal Leagan le hizo, los insultos, las trampas?. . . ¿Cómo pudo casarse con ese bastardo?.

_""¡Pero todo es mi culpa!. Si yo hubiese luchado por ella, si yo no la hubiese lastimado, tal vez. . . ella no se habría casado con Neal.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, torturándose por el pasado, pero más aun por el presente.

Por su culpa, Candy estaba tan dolida y sola que aceptó casarse con el heredero Leagan, con tal de no ser devorada por la tristeza y la soledad. Pero ahora él iba a enmendar sus errores; había venido a liberarla de ese hombre y ni Neal, ni ninguna otra persona lo evitaría.

*** Ven conmigo, Candy. . . ¡escapemos juntos!. ***

*** ¡No!. ***

Gritó la mujer, librándose a duras penas del fuerte agarre del muchacho y alejándose de él.

*** ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?. Además. . . ¿qué pasa con Susana?, ¿no se supone que tu y ella?. . . ***

*** La dejé!. ***

Candy se giró a verlo, muy sorprendida.

¿Cómo pudo Terry ser capaz de abandonar a la mujer que lo amaba al grado de sacrificar su vida por él?. . . No cabía duda de que ese hombre era un ingrato; había lastimado a una mujer que lo adoraba.

_""Pero yo no soy como él. . . no puedo hacerle eso a Neal. . . jamás!. ¡Y ahora menos que nunca!.""_

Pensaba ella. Una mirada que desbordaba decisión le adornó el rostro.

*** Escucha, Terry, te pido que te vayas y no me busques más. . . yo ahora. . . amo a Neal, por eso me casé con él. ***

*** ¡Deja ya esa mentira!. ***

Gritó él, ya totalmente fuera de sí, más no fue capaz de acercarse a la rubia, pues ella en ningún momento desvió su mirada llena de decisión.

*** Candy. . . lo que tú y yo tuvimos. . . ***

*** ¡Se acabó!. ***

Los ojos del pelilargo se destiñeron ante las crueles palabras de la mujer frente a él.

*** Te amé. . . como no tienes idea!, pero ahora lo amo a él, a mi esposo, ¡y eso no va a cambiar!. ***

*** No te creo!. ***

*** Terry, por favor, vete y déjame en paz. ***

*** Ven conmigo!. ***

*** No!. ***

*** ¡¿Por qué?!. ***

La mujer tardó un instante en contestar. Se mordió el labio. Esta sería la única verdad que le diría a ese hombre esa noche, y tal vez sería cruel, pero era necesario para que Terry se diese cuenta que no podría haber algo entre ellos nunca más.

*** Porque yo. . . estoy esperando un hijo suyo!. Terry. . . ¡estoy embarazada de Neal!. ***

El muchacho de largos cabellos castaños la miró sorprendido; sus ojos desteñidos y su corazón roto.

Candy no era capaz de ver como destrozaba las ilusiones de un hombre al que quería tanto, así que le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, diciéndole adiós sin volver a mirarlo a la cara. No podía.

Al cruzar la puerta, Candy se sorprendió al ver a su esposo, quien había escuchado todo.

*** Ne-Neal, lo siento, yo!. . . no sabía que él !. . . ***

La mujer no pudo seguir hablando ya que el moreno la abrazó, aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

*** Candy, es maravilloso!. . . ¡un hijo!. ***

Neal se separó ligeramente para verla a los ojos. La sonrisa de felicidad no le cabía en la cara. Y Candy sonrió igualmente feliz.

*** Vámonos a casa. ***

*** Si!. ***

La rubia estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo no podría estar un segundo más allí. No cuando el hombre que tanto amó seguía allí, con el corazón y las ilusiones hechos pedazos.

Al caminar del brazo junto a su esposo y ver su expresión de felicidad al saber que sería padre, Candy sonrió sutilmente. Sabía que estaba con el hombre correcto. . . aunque no lo amase como él a ella.

Pero la rubia no pudo evitar el sonreír traviesa. Apuesto a que Elisa nunca imaginó que ella elegiría a Neal sobre Terry. Aunque no hubiese estado embarazada. . . ella nunca sería capaz de abandonar a su esposo. . . mucho menos serle infiel.

**.**

**.**

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Imaginaban tal encuentro con Terry?.

Quizás muy cruel para el pelilargo, pero jamás quedé conforme cuando él se quedó con Susana. Además, la moral de la rubia jamás le permitiría huir con otro hombre, mucho menos estando embarazada.

El próximo capítulo es el desenlace.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sayadiva64.** Aunque me gusta la pareja Neal/Candy, me es difícil pensar en que ella lo ame. Los veo como una pareja que se une para no estar solos. Además, ¿cómo olvidar a Anthony? T_T. Ojalá te guste el giro que tomó el fic, así como el final, que ya será en el siguiente capítulo.

**Kellyelin.** Hi, thank you for reading this fic even if the translator is not helpful. I understand you because there are many fics that are written in English and it is difficult to understand some phrases. That why I apreciate your interest in my fic T_T.  
I think you didn´t imagine what happened in this new chapter. I hope you like it.  
Well, I promise you an ending that isn´t going to be sad ^^. You´ll tell me if you like it.  
Thank you so much for reading the fic. I hope you like the final chapter.

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 08 de Noviembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**COSTUMBRE.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_.:: Capítulo 6 ::._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**.**

*** Oh, Neal. . . ¡ya no más!. ***

Candy rogaba con voz dulce pero cansada. Boca abajo sobre el lecho, la rubia abrazaba una almohada al tiempo en que el moreno, posado tras de ella, la sostenía por la cadera mientras deslizaba su pene a lo largo de la línea vaginal, como delineando la fuente de placer. . . el de amos.

La mujer mordió la almohada; estaba muy mojada, ese hombre no se compadecía de ella y por si fuera poco, el muy malvado ahora frotaba la punta de su miembro viril contra su hinchado y duro clítoris, torturándola aun más.

*** Ahh, siii!. . . ***

Gimió ella, presa de un orgasmo gracias a su sensible botoncito de placer.

La chica se arqueó, sintiendo las pulsaciones producidas por el gozo que recibía su clítoris al ser aun frotado por la caliente virilidad de su esposo.

Candy colapsó sobre la cama, agotada por tanto placer. Pero el moreno seguía frotando sus partes íntimas. La rubia aun sentía el gozo que ese constante roce en ella producía, pero aun estaba agotada por su clímax anterior, además alguien podría escucharlos. . . él. Si lo despertaban, no!. . . no quería pensar en ello.

*** Ne, Neal, si, si hacemos mucho ruido, é-él podría despertar y ya no podríamos se, seguir, aahhh!. . . ***

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro del muchacho.

*** No soy yo el que esta gritando de placer y rogando por más. ***

*** Y-yo no estoy rogan. . . aahhh!. . . ***

La rubia se arqueó al sentir como, de una sola vez, su compañero la penetraba por fin. . . fuerte, firme, potente.

*** Ahh, si, si. ¡Justo ahí!. ***

Susurraba la joven mujer, casi ronroneando ante el dulce y delicioso cosquilleo que la recorría cada vez que su esposo se movía dentro y fuera de ella. La misma chica comenzó a mover circularmente su cintura, aumentando el gozo de ambos. Y Neal quedó maravillado con esos movimientos del lindo traserito de su mujer, además de la gratificante imagen de su duro pene clavado en el delicado, suave y cálido sexo femenino.

Inspirado y a la vez cegado ante tanta lujuria y pasión, el moreno aceleró el ir y venir de sus caderas, clavando con más fuerza y rapidez su verga, deleitándose con la suavidad y estrechez de la intimidad femenina que lo recibía mojada y dispuesta.

*** Ahh, Candy!. . .. ***

*** M-más, Neal. . . dame más. . . ¡necesito más!. ***

El ahora líder de los Leagan adoró escuchar aquellas palabras en los labios de su esposa. Entusiasmado, la sujetó con fuerza, estrujando sus suaves y redondos senos mientras ella giraba ligeramente el rostro y buscaba sus labios, encontrándolos en un beso cargado de lujuria en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaban casi con desesperación.

Eran tantas las emociones, lujuria, pasión y deseo, que se profesaban esos dos, que las penetraciones se volvieron aun más fuertes y continuas, alcanzando una velocidad casi increíble.

La fricción entre sus sexos se tornó insoportable y tras un grito cargado de gozo, la rubia mujer se arqueó, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su lindo rostro, mientras su intimidad se contraía en fuertes e intensas pulsaciones que torturaban dulcemente la hombría de su esposo, quien no pudo contra tanto placer y su semen se desbordó en el centro de su compañera, llenándola con su eyaculación.

**.**

**.**

Respiraciones agitadas y la intimidad de la rubia, aun exprimiendo la virilidad de su marido. . . era lo poco que quedaba de su unión.

Finalmente los amantes separaron sus cuerpos y Neal la tomó entre sus brazos, sellando su enlace con un beso cansado, pero lleno de ternura y suavidad. Candy acarició el rostro de su esposo. Lo quería, de eso no había duda y además ella era muy feliz a su lado; no cambiaría su vida por nada.

*** Pensé que despertaríamos a Anthony. ***

*** ¿Despertaríamos?. ¿Quién era la que gritaba llena de placer?. ***

La rubia se sonrojó, abrazándose al moreno para ocultar su rostro en el ancho pecho masculino.

_""Anthony!.""_

Pensaba ella, recordando a su pequeño niño de apenas un año de edad.

A Neal no le incomodó que ella eligiera ese nombre para su hijo. Y ahora que ella llevaba una nueva vida dentro de su cuerpo. . .

*** ¿Qué nombre te gusta?. ***

Preguntó ella. Neal se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

*** Mientras no te guste el de "Terry". . . ***

Le dijo él con obvios celos. Ella formó un puchero; sería incapaz.

*** Escucha, Neal. Yo te quiero más de lo que imaginas, ¡eres el único para mí!. ***

El moreno la besó profundamente, luego se abrazaron y ella se hundió en sus pensamientos. . . ¿Quién iba a pensar que su camino hacia la felicidad era a través de la costumbre?. Más aun, que esta fuese mucho, mucho más fuerte que el amor.

**.**

**.**

**Totalizado****.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin el final. Un poquito forzado, pero adecuado desde mi punto de vista.

¿Qué otro nombre debía darle al niño?. Anthony me pareció el indicado, ¿no?. Además ya esperan otro bebé. . . comprendan, en esa época no había televisión ^0^.

De la última línea me inspiré prácticamente para todo el fic, de una canción interpretada por Rocío Dúrcal.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Lucy-arch.** Me alegra que te guste la parte lemon del fic. Creo que si Candy se hubiese ido con Terry, ya estando casada, no sería la Candy a la que estamos acostumbrados. Terry ya había decidido y no era justo retractarse y querer volver con Candy. Espero te guste el final.

**Ana.** Gracias por leer esta historia. Por ahora no he escrito más de este anime, pero quizá más adelante.

**Kellyelin.** Thank you, I tried to use metaphorical words. I felt that Candy and Terry had to face each other, to give the drama that the anime used to have. After Candy and Terry broke up, when Neal admitted he was in love with Candy, were the best chapters (the other were a little bored). That is why I wanted to continue with that "situation". Thank you so much for reading this fic despite of language. I really hope that you like the ending.

**Sayadiva64.** Siempre sentí que habían quedado cosas pendientes entre Terry y Candy. Tienes razón, no creo que sea correcto atarse a alguien por lastima. Ninguna de las dos personas sería feliz. Ojalá te haya gustado el final del fic.

**Priss.** El afecto es importante. Y, bueno, como dices, era un anime muy conservador, por eso es difícil imaginar escenas hentai, parece imposible que hicieran algo así ^0^

**Elsa.** Intente darle un final feliz a la pareja. Bueno, creo que están MUY felices. Espero te guste este último capítulo.

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 08 de Noviembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


End file.
